If I Could Turn Back Time
If I Could Turn Back Time is the fifth episode of season three of ''ZombieApocalypse'''' ''and the twentieth overall episode of the series. The roleplay took place on November 15, 2016. Full Cast * Africaa Amat as Vida * Jordan Garcia as Jonny * Lissa Elton as Liv * Lulu Malik as AJ Yoshida * Zach McKay as Quebec * Abraelon as Seth * DickBiggie as Danny * Tatiana Adams as Laura * Elle Parkes as Ana Episode Synopsis Jonny told Quebec and Seth what happened to Tori, explaining how they'd been reunited with Vida and met with her new group before Tori was killed. Quebec was enraged and immediately began to say they needed to avenge Tori's death and kill the murderers. Vida didn't agree with this, trying to convince them that murdering anyone wouldn't solve anything, Seth agreed with Vida at first. Quebec demanded to know the location of the Siden group, when Vida refused, Jonny offered to take Quebec to their camp and scout it out after nightfall. Infuriated, Vida said she wanted nothing to do with it and walked off. Seth pulled Quebec aside and tried to talk him down, saying that he loved him but he didn't agree with this. Quebec told Seth that it had to be done to protect them and that they needed to be prepared before they showed up and attacked them. Seth promised to try but decided to stay behind with Vida, also waiting for the rest of the group to return from their run. While Quebec and Jonny left, Seth approached Vida. She disagreed with going after the Siden group, Seth however saw things Quebec's way and agreed that they needed to avenge Tori's death. Vida wouldn't agree and told him that she was starting to remember why she left in the first place. Out in Rocheport, Jonny and Quebec carried on. As they neared the town's exit, they heard a nearby walkie talkie go off. Quebec told Jonny to ignored it but Jonny thought they might be in trouble, Quebec told him to be quick about it. Jonny answered the call, learning that the rest of their group was being swarmed by a large group of zombies and needed help. Jonny started to leave to help them but Quebec told him they didn't have time, Jonny ignored Quebec and took off to help them, leaving Quebec to continue on by himself. Elsewhere, AJ checked her supplies in a store room across from her base. She spotted Jonny and Quebec and quickly ran to duck into cover, pulling Liv down as well. They watched the two men before following along, when they heard the walkie go off requesting aid, Liv decided to go and help the group while AJ followed after Quebec. Danny, Laura, and Ana had been out on a scavenging run and were being swarmed by a horde of zombies. Ana, being carried by Danny, had sprained her ankle. They locked themselves inside an old hotel, barricading the door. Jonny walked them, saying he would be there soon before meeting Laura at a window and making his way inside. While they talked and made a plan of what to do next and how to escape, Liv began a distraction outside, throwing things at the zombies and making loud noises before retreating. They watched her escape and decided to following, quickly tracking her down in a nearby building. As they met, the zombies returned and began to pour inside the building. While Danny, Jonny, and Liv cleared the way, they didn't notice Laura, and Ana who was leaning on her for support, trip and fall, Ana was grabbed and eaten by zombies while Laura regained her footing and escaped. They ran back to the base, escaping together. As they regrouped Jonny called the group together to make an announcement, he told them that Quebec had heard the distress call and decided against helping them. Everyone seemed shocked, not wanting to believe that he would abandon them. Seth was angered, yelling at Jonny and telling him that Quebec was only doing what he thought was necessary to protect the group and that if he was at fault for that, they were all at fault for doing what they think is right. Liv was getting antsy from the arguing (and wanting to leave before Quebec returned) and told them she was leaving, Vida offered to show her out, stopping for a moment when Danny asked what had happened to Tori. She explained in depth about her new group, how Tori had wanted to aid Virginia, and how Virginia had apparently turned and bitten Tori before being killed. Liv, remembering several of the names Vida mentioned from when Finn reunited with his sister, decided to stay, offering to help them should the other group show up looking for a fight. Laura broke off from the group, heading outside, and Vida followed along. They talked for a moment, Laura demanding to know why Vida left without her and getting very angry. Vida told her that she needed to get away for a bit and that the group didn't need her, Laura told her that she needed her and that they were supposed to be best friends. Vida responded by saying they still were best friends, Laura recoiled and said not anymore before walking back inside. Now alone, Vida reflected on her choices and said that it was fine she felt that way and that it was easier when you didn't have anyone to lose. Back inside, Quebec returned, now carrying the unconscious and bound AJ. Trivia * First appearance of Danny. * First appearance of Laura. * First (and last) appearance of Ana. * The episode title, "If I Could Turn Back Time" is a reference to the Cher song of the same name. ** It also speaks to how both Vida and Liv are feeling, both wondering if they could have prevented or changed certain things if they could turn back time.